No es Tacchi, es Taki
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Ask de Gavitation pierde el contrato y para recuperarlo deben ser escalvos de una persona que ya conocen, ¿qué es lo que les espera? ¡Descúbranlo!


No es Tacchi, es Taki.

Todo comenzó como todas las historias, y como cada historia, tiene su tragedia.

-Buenos días -saludo el jefe de NG, el señor Touma Seguchi a cada persona que veía en su camino- ¡Sigue trabajando Ryuichi¡Ánimo Bad Luck¡Están despedidos Ask!

-¿Qué cosa! -gritó el trío, pero Seguchi ya había entrado a su oficina y no quiso que nadie lo molestara, ya que arreglaba un asunto importante...

-Estúpida salsa -mascullaba mientras trataba de poner capsu a su hotdog.

Mientras Touma terminaba tranquilamente su almuerzo, unos guardias eliminaban todo el material de Ask, los echaban fuera, quemaban todos sus contratos, reconocimientos y fotos y convertían su cuarto de design en el estudio de las futuras estrellas Sohma Lovers...

-Danos el sí, amor, te dare lo mejor -ya están trabajando.

Y Ask quedó en la calle, y así termina su trágica historia...

-¡Un momento! -gritó Tacchi- La autora está abusando de nosotros y aún no empieza el fic, exigimos un trato más decente.

Bueno, Ask quedó despedido y trataron de rescatar las pocas pertenencias que aún no eran reducidas a basura.

-Ojos de alcancía¿qué pasó? -preguntó Shuichi preocupado al verles con una sombra oscura detrás de ellos.

-Nada que te importe -gritó Ken, pero Tacchi, es decir Taki lo detuvo- ¿Tacchi?

-No es Tacchi, es Taki -encaró a Shuichi y le dijo- Supongo que ahora estarán todos más felices sin nosotros los némesis, venderán millones de copias y serán más populares de lo que ya...

-¡ESCUCHASTE ESO HIRO! -interrumpió gritando Shuichi- ¡ASK NOS ESTÁ DESEANDO SUERTE, HURRA!

Y toda la sangre se dispara por los poros de Shuichi en lo que Hiro sigue practicando con su guitarra y haciendo caso omiso de la algabaría de su amigo.

Media hora después del incidente de la sangre de Shuichi, los ex-Ask se preguntaban qué podrían hacer ahora.

-¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer Tacchi?

-No es Tacchi, es Taki. Supongo que tendremos que hacer lo más bajo que hayamos podido imaginar para salir adelante.

-¿Trabajar de prostitutos?

-Si... ¡NO¿EN QUÉ RAYOS ANDAS PENSANDO MA?

-Es que dijiste lo...

-Silencio. Me refiero a que hay que rogarle a Seguchi por una nueva oportunidad.

Tan pronto descubrieron que Touma ya había terminado su "asunto" (almorzar) se dirigieron hasta su oficina y cerraron la puerta.

-Necesitamos saber por qué.

-¿De qué hablan¿No habían sido despedidos? La compensación la recibirán en una semana, ya se pueden ir.

-¿Por qué fuimos despedidos si estamos a la misma altura que Bad Luck y Ryuichi?

-Ah, por que a su patrocinador no le gustó el último material y retiró las acciones que tenía a su favor, e invirtió un poco más a favor de Ryuichi.

-¿Qué? Pero nos esforzamos mucho para hacer lo mejor de nosotros -Ken comenzó a barajar el rotafolio de Seguchi sin éxito- ¿Quién es ese desgraciado para ir a decirle todas sus verdades?

-Akito Sohma, y "ese" desgraciado los había mantenido hasta ahora, o sea que solo con sus ventas hace mucho hubieran estado en la calle.

Mientras Ma y Ken peleaban inútilmente y Touma mandaba llamar guardias para sacarlos de ahí, Tacchi tuvo una idea.

-No es Tacchi, es Taki. Jefe, supongo que tendrá al menos el número de teléfono de ese tal Akito.

-Lo tengo, pero ¿no irán a amenazarlo? Tengo entendido que, quien agrede a esa personalidad, termina en el hospital.

-Pongámoslo así. Denos el número de teléfono o dirección de Akito, y nosotros hablaremos con él. Si en dos... no, si en una semana no lo convencemos, podrá decir abiertamente que Ask ya no existe.

Seguchi pensó profundamente la propuesta. Sabía que con un poco de presión Ask se daba lujo de ventas, pero también pensó en todo lo que podrían llegar a hacer para recuperar el contrato.

-Bien. Quiero que salgan un momento en lo que notifico a Akito, y si está de acuerdo, regresarán a sus vidas habituales.

-¡Sí!

-Pero será una semana.

-De acuerdo.

Ask jamás imaginó que con esas palabra sellaron su destino. Al cabo de unos minutos, Touma les entregó un sobre sellado y les dio la dirección de Sohma.

-Recuérdenlo. Akito es una persona de salud débil, pero no por eso es indefensa. Si valoran sus vidas, no organicen estupideces.

-Descuide, tenga el contrato de vuelta, ya que no duraremos ni una semana.

-Les creo, pero como quiera suerte.

Los Ask abrieron grande la boca al ver la entrada a la casa de Sohma, ya que era enorme (y era solo la puerta) y de inmediato formularon el plan mientras abrían.

-Recuerden, vamos a acosar a Akito como si quisieramos violarlo y lo amenazamos con hacerlo y tomar fotos para publicarlas en internet en los sitios de solteronas desesperadas si no nos ayuda a volver a NG Récords.

-Bien -contestaron al unísono Ma y Ken.

La persona que les abrió la puerta era la siniestra sirvienta que ya todos odian y conocen, y como lo imaginaran, les cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¡OIGA, QUE LE PASA! TENEMOS UN ASUNTO CON AKITO Y EXIGIMOS HABLAR CON ÉL!

-Silencio, simples mortales. El señor Akito está enfermo y no soportará la presencia de payasos fracasados.

Por lógica, el comentario provocó que las venas frontales de Ask se hincharan a más no poder, pero casi al instante un hombre de poco más de 1.80 se acercó hasta la entrada...

-¿Conque ustedes son Ask? -el trío asintió y Hatori suspiró de forma pesada- Pasen, necesito hacerles un examen médico antes de abandonarlos a la suerte de Akito.

-¿Qué?

El médico los condujo hasta su casa, donde los analizó de pies a cabeza.

-Bien. Antes de llevarlos con Akito, hay cosas que deben saber. Una, Akito es una persona débild e salud, pero no por eso es indefensa. No la hagan enojar y estarán a salvo. Procuren no llevarle la contra, no la traten de hacer menos o de burlarse -y como detalle dramático, agregó- Yo casi pierdo por completo mi ojo izquierdo.

Tras las advertencias que a Ask le parecieron absurdas, Hatori los llevó hasta el cuarto de Akito, en donde estaban reunidos los horóscopos, el maestro Kazuma, Kyo y Tohru...

-¿Ask? Cierto, Seguchi me dijo algo ayer -Akito se incorporó un poco y se dirigió a sus familiares- Bien, ahora que Ask estará aqui, conmigo, ustedes son libres de tener las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas en Hawaii, una semana, todo pagado, con hotel 5 estrellas y descuento en las tiendas de recuerdo afiliadas a Sohma.

Uno de los jóvencitos levantó la mano.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Hiro? ¬¬

-¿Por qué de repente te volviste una buena persona y nos das todo esto?

-Por que dentro de 5 minutos los cantantes del casi ex-grupo Ask serán mis esclavos por una semana a cambio de la libertad de ustedes y la renovación de su contrato -Akito puso una mirada tenebrosa- ¿O prefieren ser mis juguetes hasta el día de mi muerte?

-Bueno, es la primera vez que vamos a Hawaii¿quieres un recuerdo?

-Así me gusta escucharlos, felices con sus vidas, y yo estaré muy bien, ya que Hatori me dejó instrucciones a mi y a las sirvientas y Ask dará hasta su vida por mi bienestar; fuera de eso, los veo sumamente estresados, un BUEN descanso es lo que necesitan para sus NORMALES y RUTINARIAS vidas.

-Pe-pe-pero...

-Ah, chica tonta llamada... -a Kureno- ¿cómo se llama esa tipa?

-Tohru Honda, protagonista de Fruits Basket y terapeuta gratuita de la familia.

-Tohru, por tu trabajo, ni te apures, fuiste despedida ayer -todos los presentes abrieron la boca, en especial Momiji, Kyo y Yuki- pero no te apures, sé lo que haces por el trío MGM (se refiere al ratón, al gato y al perro) y ya abrí una cuenta para tí, que podrás gastar en lo que se te pegue tu regalada gana, bueno, en tanto vivas ahí y no te atrevas a cometer tonterías ni meterte en lo que no te importa (ah, la sonrisa de Akito)

-Ok o.oU

-Bien, aqui está todo, ahora lárguense que quiero estrenar mis juguetes -miestras salen abraza a Shigure- y aguas con ponerme el cuerno ¬.-

-Akito¡qué mala imagen tienes de mi! Voy a llorar.

-Si claro, vete ya.

Mientras veía apartarse a sus familiares, Ken y Ma preparaban las cuerdas y la cámara en lo que Tacchi se acercaba a Akito para cumplir con el plan original.

-Juguetes... ¿Tan poco aprecias a la gente? -pone su mirada más seductora.

-Si, son mis juguetes, y me servirán en toda esta semana, a menos que como por arte de magia le hable a Seguchi y renovemos el contrato.

-Bien, no se necesita magia para esa última opción.

Al instante, Ma y Ken trataron de amordazar a Akito, pero no contaban con la fuerza que usó para estrellarlos, patearlos, arrastrarlos por el suelo y golpearlos hasta amoratarlos.

-¿Así pagan mi generosidad¿Son fans del bondage o qué? -dijo propinándoles una patada en las costillas- No cabe duda que con su música también su originalidad tocó fondo.

-Maldito.

Tacchi se avalanzó sobre Akito, pero adivinando su movimiento, le acomodó un codazo en la cara y levantó su rostro hasta quedar a la altura del suyo.

-La verdad, dejó de gustarme su música, y le pedí a Seguchi que un grupo tan corriente como ustedes dejara de existir. No tenía la más mínima intención de reconsiderarlo, pero Seguchi dijo que ustedes dijeron que estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por una semana, así que esta es su gran oportunidad, no la desperdicien en tonterías como amenazas y agresiones físicas o verbales, ya que mientras ustedes van, yo ya di 6 vueltas y hasta visité los lugares de interés. ¿Entendido?

El trío se limitó a asentir y Akito soltó a Tacchi.

-Bien, ahora quiero dormir. Vayan con la sirvienta que los recibió para que les indique en donde pueden vivir por esta semana.

-¿Qué? Nadie nos dijo...

-En la casa de Sohma, yo, Akito Sohma, dispongo de las vidas de todos, ya que yo gobierno sus almas. Así que en toda esta semana, ustedes, grupo de pacotilla, son míos.

Y sus carcajadas llenaron la habitación.

¿Qué será del grupo Ask?

¿Continuará? 


End file.
